Kylie Jenner
Kylie Kristen Jenner (born August 10, 1997)1 is an American reality television personality, socialite, fashion designer and model. She is best known for appearing on the E! reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. In 2012, she collaborated with the clothing brand PacSun, along with her sister Kendall, and created their own line "Kendall & Kylie". In 2014, Time magazine listed the Jenner sisters on their The 25 Most Influential Teens of 2014 list for their considerable influence among teens on social media.2 She appeared on the same list the following year.3 As of 2016, she is one of the top 10 most followed celebrities on Instagram.45 In 2015, Jenner launched her own cosmetics line called Kylie Cosmetics6 and a best-selling app, which reached number 1 on the iTunes App Store.7 On April 11, 2017 it was announced Jenner would star on her own spin-off series, Life of Kylie, which will premiere on E! in summer 2017. Early life Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the youngest daughter of 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Caitlyn Jenner (then known as Bruce Jennera) and TV personality Kris Jenner. She has an older sister, Kendall. On Kris's side of the family, she has three older half-sisters, Kourtney, Kim and Khloé Kardashian, and one older half-brother, Rob. Jenner also has three older half-brothers from Caitlyn's side of the family—Burt, Brandon, and Brody Jenner—and an older half-sister, Casey. Jenner attended Sierra Canyon School, where she was a member of the cheerleading team. In 2012, she decided homeschooling would be a better option and enrolled in an at-home education program, from which she graduated with a high school diploma in July 2015 from Laurel Springs School in Ojai, California.910 Career Reality television In 2007, Jenner, along with her parents and siblings, Kendall, Kourtney, Kim, Khloé, and Rob, began appearing in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians, which chronicles the personal and professional lives of their family members.11 The series was successful for its network, E!, and has resulted in the creation of numerous spin-offs including Kourtney and Kim Take Miami, Khloé & Lamar, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons, in which Jenner has made multiple guest appearances.12 There have also been speculations about a possible spin-off series starring the Jenner sisters, following a multi-year extension deal that the family signed with the E! network in 2015.13 Personal branding Jenner has two nail lacquers from the Nicole by OPI nail polish brand called Wear Something Spar-kylie and Rainbow in the S-kylie.14 They earned $100,000 each for their OPI endorsements in 2013.15 On November 15, 2013, the Jenner sisters announced that they would launch The Kendall & Kylie Collection with PacSun16 which launched on February 2013. Since its conception, the sisters have released several collections for this line. In July 2013, the Jenner sisters launched a jewelry line with Pascal Mouawad's Glamhouse1718 to create the Metal Haven by Kendall & Kylie jewelery collection. In February 2014, she and Kendall launched a shoe and handbag line for Steve Madden's Madden Girl line.1920 Jenner launched her hair extension line with Bellami Hair, entitled Kylie Hair Kouture, which includes sixteen different shades and a wet to dry hair-brush.21 In March 2015, skin care line Nip + Fab announced that Jenner became their second ambassador ever since Millie Mackintosh.22 In June 2015, the Jenner sisters launched their clothing line Kendall + Kylie with British fashion retailer Topshop.23 This Topshop clothing line also featured swimsuits.24 On August 18, 2015, Jenner announced she will be launching her first lipstick line as a part of her self-titled lip kit.25 In September 2015, Jenner launched her new personalized website and mobile app.26 In 2016, Jenner released a short film for her lip kits. It was filmed at the Mojave Desert in Lancaster, California near the historical abandoned hotel, Easy Rest Inn.27 Model Jasmine Sanders made an appearance in the short film.28 Kylie currently sells 21 available lip kit colors on her Kylie Cosmetics ecommerce website.29 In fall of 2016, Jenner was announced to be the new face of PUMA along with Rae Sremmurd.30 Jenner hosted the grand opening of Sugar Factory's lollipop shops in Chicago and Orlando, Florida.3132 Media appearances Jenner, along with her sister Kendall, have co-hosted numerous public events together. The sisters hosted Glee: The 3D Concert Movie at the Regency Village Theater in Westwood, California on August 6, 2011,33 as well as the premiere of The Vow in Hollywood, California on February 6, 2012.34 The Jenners also interviewed the cast of The Hunger Games premiere in the Bing Box at The Nokia Theatre L.A. Live on March 12, 2012.35 The Jenner sisters co-hosted the 2014 Much Music Video Awards, where Kylie made her acting debut in a promo for the show in Toronto, Canada, on June 15, 2014.36 The Jenner sisters introduced brother-in-law Kanye West's performance at the Billboard Music Awards on May 17, 2015.37 Other works Jenner began her modeling career with the Sears line "Crush Your Style" and has done photo shoots with photographer Nick Saglimbeni. She has also expressed an interest in acting, but has explained that college is a greater priority.38 Jenner announced that she hopes to pursue an acting career,39 saying "Right now I love designing and I want to pursue that career once I turn 18, but acting is something I would regret not giving a chance when I'm older, so I would love to try it and see if I like it, I used to do plays in school and then in my community. I would participate in all of them 'til I was 13".39 In August 2014, the Jenner sisters appeared in singer PartyNextDoor's "Recognize" music video.40 In 2011, they were featured in Seventeen magazine's Style Stars of the Year,4142 and selected them as "Style Ambassadors" for the magazine.43 In 2014, the Jenner sisters co-authored science fiction novel Rebels: City of Indra with ghostwriter Maya Sloan. The novel was criticized upon release as a ghostwritten work, which prompted Sloan to clarify that the book was compiled and edited from the Jenner sisters' original ideas.44 In 2015, Jenner appeared as a zombie in Tyga's music video for "Dope'd Up".45 Jenner has been featured on the covers of various teen, beauty and fashion magazines, including Cosmopolitan (February 2015),46 Teen Vogue (March 2012,47 May 2015),48 Marie Claire Mexico (March 2014),49 Seventeen (September 2012),50 Remix (March 2015),51 Seventeen Prom (January 2014)52 and Girlfriend (September 2014).53 Jenner was featured in an article for Galore Magazine on her eighteenth birthday. On the cover, she wore a dress by Romani fashion designer and former Project Runway contestant, Michael Costello.54 Charity Jenner set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospital Los Angeles. The Kardashian and Jenner sisters used eBay in this way to raise $27,682.96 for their charities in 2013.55 Jenner joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013.56 Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. She joined Khloé, Kendall, Lil Twist, and The Game at PINZ bowling alley in Studio City, California for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014. The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a nonprofit for which The Game pledged to raise $1 million in donations.57 The Jenner sisters participated in singer Chris Brown's two Kick'n It For Charity Celebrity Kickball games in Glendale, California on July 19, 201458 and on August 16, 2014.59 At the first game, she competed on actor/singer Quincy Brown's Team; while Kendall played on Chris Brown's Team Breezy. Jenner donated to the Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender community.60 Public image In May 2015, an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians premiered in which Jenner admitted to getting a lip augmentation.61 Her enhanced lips from lip fillers created speculation and gained her publicity. Prior to the episode's debut, Jenner stated that she merely used lip liner and over lined her lips.62 As a result, the practice of suctioning one's lips into a small glass in order to induce greater blood flow to swell the lips was called the "Kylie Jenner Challenge" (though there was no indication that Jenner herself employed this method).63 Jenner responded to this by stating, "I'm not here to try & encourage people/young girls to look like me or to think this is the way they should look."64 Filmography See main page : Filmography Awards and nominations Personal life In February 2015, Jenner purchased a $2.7 million five-bedroom, 5.5-bath mansion in an upscale gated community in Calabasas, California.6667 Jenner is a close friend of Canadian transgendered model Gigi Gorgeous.68 It was announced on May 1, that Kylie was dating Travis Scott. Kylie broke up with Tyga a month before.